united_states_government_simulationfandomcom-20200213-history
1980 Presidential Election
|- | colspan="5" style="vertical-align:top;" | ---- |- |colspan=5 style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"|'Election Results' |- |colspan=5 style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;font-size:11px;"|Presidential election results map. Blue denotes states won by Miltop/Worth, red denotes states won by Baker/Gravel, and plum denotes states won by Einhowser/Johnson |- |colspan=4 style="align:center;"| |- |colspan=4| ---- |- !style="text-align:left;"|President before election !style="text-align:right;"|President elected |- |style="vertical-align:top;text-align:left;"|Ronald Reagan Republican |style="vertical-align:top;text-align:right;"|Edward Einhowser Reform |} The 1980 Presidential Election was the 49th quadrennial election in American history. It was held on Tuesday, November 4th, 1980. Concurrent to that day House and Senate elections were also held. In a closely contested election, Democratic Senator Henry Miltop of the Northeast and House Majority Leader Ron Hench Worth faced off against Republican Senate Minority Leader Howard Baker and incumbent Vice President Mike Gravel. Edward Einhowser and Theodore Johnson were third party candidates. For the first time since the election of 1824, no candidate received a majority of electoral votes. Miltop received 256 votes, Baker received 226 votes, and Einhowser received 56 votes. Recounts Democratic *Virginia **stays Republican *Ohio **Republican *Michigan **Flips Democrat Republican *Pennsylvania **stays Democrat Primaries Democratic Primaries Representative Janet Jackson declared her intention to run for 1980 on June 23, 1979. Her running mate would be Jack Brogan, a police chief from Boston. Rice Carson announced his intention to run for 1980 on August 18, 1979 with Senate Majority Leader Gary Hart as his running mate. On October 19, Carson suspended his presidential campaign, intending to rerun as a representative. On October 21st, Senator Henry Miltop announced he was running for the ticket with his running mate being House Majority Leader Ron Hench Worth. Democratic National Convention, 1980 Other Major Candidates Republican Primaries Former president and representative Edward Einhowser announced his intention on August 3, 1979. He announced his running mate would be representative Theodore Johnson. Senate Minority Leader Howard Baker and his running mate House Minority Leader Robert Bork announced on August 18, 1973. John Warner announced he would be running on August 24th, 1979 with running mate businessman Alan Keyes. Former speaker Larry Erickson announced his campaign on August 27, after leaving the Democratic Party. Reagan announced his running mate on November 30th, after Gravel indicated he would not be running for the Vice Presidential nomination under Reagan. Republican National Convention, 1980 Other Major Candiates Contingent Election of 1980 Votes First Round *NE - *SE - *MW - *NW - *SW - *PA - Second Round Voting *NE - 2 Einhowser, 1 Baker *SE - 3 Baker *MW - 2 Einhowser, 1 Baker *SW - 1 Einhowser *NW - 2 Einhowser, 1 Baker *PA - 3 Baker, 1 Einhowser Results *NE - Einhowser *SE - Baker *MW - Einhowser *SW - Einhowser *NW - Einhowser *PA - Baker Baker - 2 Einhowser - 4 Results Close States Henry Miltop Howard Baker Edward Einhowser States where the margin of victory was less than 1% (90) #Virginia, 0.27% #Pennsylvania, 0.35% #Nebraska, 0.39% #Ohio, 0.46% #Michigan, 0.56% States where the margin of victory was greater than 1% and less than 5% (128) #Kansas, 1.04% #New Hampshire, 1.15% #Arkansas, 1.27% #Colorado, 1.32% #Minnesota, 1.60% #Oregon, 1.66% #Wisconsin, 1.78% #Washington, 2.83% #Massachusetts, 3.04% #Florida, 3.48% #Tennessee, 4.40% #Louisiana, 4.48% #New Jersey, 4.89% States where the margin of victory was greater than 5% and less than 10% (170) #Vermont, 5.2% #West Virginia, 5.24% #Nevada, 5.27% #South Dakota, 5.92% #Connecticut, 6.05% #Texas, 6.17% #Kentucky, 6.3% #Georgia, 6.43% #Iowa, 6.64% #Oklahoma, 6.96% #Missouri, 7.3% #California, 8.83% #Illinois, 9.43% Results Table Category:Elections